


Fiction.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad Michael, Shuffle Challenge, au i guess, cries, i only had 3 minutes and 3 seconds, last one shot entry for the challenge, nostalgic michael, this is rlly short im sorry, this sucks too oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick thing before you start reading! My friend and I just created a joint fanfic account on Wattpad, and it would mean a whole lot if you guys followed and whatnot. Our account name is; lana-del-aye</p><p>Inspired by the song Fiction by The XX.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing before you start reading! My friend and I just created a joint fanfic account on Wattpad, and it would mean a whole lot if you guys followed and whatnot. Our account name is; lana-del-aye
> 
> Inspired by the song Fiction by The XX.

 

Michael Clifford woke in his large king size bed, tangled in his quilt, and sighed loudly. It was March 19th, 2014, or as he liked to call it; the anniversary of the worst day of his life. Apparently Mother Nature had sensed Michael's terrible mood before he had even woken up because it was lashing rain outside and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. On this day one year ago, the love of his life and left Michael heartbroken and alone. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_"Luke, wait! Please!" The blonde haired boy stopped abruptly in his tracks and spun around, staring into his ex-boyfriend's sea green eyes that were shimmering with tears._

_"I love you, okay?! I know that now! I know that I love how you sound after you just wake up, I know that I love how you look in my clothes, I know that I love your hair when it isn't quiffed or styled and I know that I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember!" Michael's voice cracked from yelling and the tears finally streamed down his cheeks._

_"I'm not scared anymore, Luke," He spoke softly. "Please, give me another chance. I want to love you like you deserve."_

_"I'm sorry, Michael." And then he was gone._

Michael buried his face back into his pillow and groaned, bringing the quilt up to his chin and shutting his eyes tight as he mumbled "I know your face all too well, still I wake up alone." right before falling back to sleep. Heartache could wait another few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry that this took so long but i just wasn't ready to write the tenth and last one shot because this challenge has been so much fun but tbh i'll probably end up doing it again.


End file.
